Cookies and Sex
by fancyturtlewarrior2
Summary: This is a fan fic of Reith and Chris from This was suggested.So i came up with this.
1. Chapter 1

Cooking cookies

Reith sits on the couch bored. He lazily eats his cookies while watching whatever is on t.v. He looks at the clock. 7:00 p.m. 'I should call Chris just to ask what's he doing.' He thought as he dials in chris's number. "What?" Chris answers with a calm, but stressed voice. "What are you doing?" Reith says with a hint of boredom. "Nothing. Just homework. What are you doing?" "Watching t.v. while eating cookies." Reith says as he eats his last cookie. "Can you make me more cookies?Please~" "This late? No way and you need to stop eating cookies so much." "But I want cookies and it's never too late for cookies." Chris sighs. "Fine. I'll be right there."

Reith watches t.v. as he waits for Chris to arrive. Outside Chris rings the doorbell. Reith gets up and opens the door. He invites him in and they get started on the cookies. Chris makes the cookie dough while Reith makes the frosting. " Suddenly Chris licks frosting that was on reith's face. Reith blushes a deep red. "W-What was that?" "You had frosting on your cheek." It becomes silent again.

When they're almost done…

"Ow." Reith trips while holding the bowl of frosting. Chris turns around and he sees Reith on the floor covered in frosting. He's sitting in a way that his crotch area is open. Chris becomes over flooded with erotic thoughts like licking the frosting off him or fucking him right there without any fore play. Chris couldn't control himself. He kisses Reith roughly while rubbing Reith's crotch area. Reith pushes him away. "What are you doing?!" He yells while covering his mouth with his hand. "I can't control myself." Chris pins him to the wall holding reith's arms back. He kisses Reith again, but even more roughly. Chris breaks the kiss and licks frosting off his neck while sucking his weak spot. "Ahh~ Chris~" Reith tries to break free, but fails and surrenders to him. "You stopped fighting? Perfect~" Chris lets go of his arms and moves to his lower region. Chris rips off reith's jeans and rubs his member. He goes faster as it continues. "Ahhhh~"The pleasure is too much for Reith. "AHHHHH!" He explodes with ecstasy as he cums all over Chris. Chris just smirked and licks the excess cum on Reith's "head". Chris takes off his pants and glasses. Chris gets Reith in the doggy style position. Chris licks reith's ass to make it easier for him. Chris positions himself and slowly put his member in. "Ah~" Reith whines in pain. "You'll feel great after this~" Chris whispers in to his ear. When Reith get comfortable. Chris starts thrusting. He goes faster with each thrust. Both of them gets over flooded with pleasure. They cum feeling pure ecstasy. They collapse and cuddle for a while with both of them covered in frosting until…*ding* "The cookies are done."


	2. Chapter 2

A little fun with cookies

Reith blushes and hides his face as Chris gets the cookies out. "I'm gonna take a shower." Reith says going to the bathroom, but Chris stops him. "I'll go with you." "What?" "I need to clean off too and It'll be faster that way." Reith doesn't argue about it. He gets in and takes off his frosting stained shirt. Chris takes off his shirt and goes in the shower. Reith joins. Chris turns on the water. Reith grabs the shampoo and pours all over his body. He rubs it all over trying to get the frosting off. Again Chris has erotic thoughts. He grabs Reith and kisses him roughly, but Reith breaks it. "N-no. Not here. W-We have to get this frosting off." Reith choked out. "Fine." ( lol He got cockblocked by hygiene)

After the shower~

They watch anime as Reith eats his cookies. "Want one?" Reith says in a cute tone as he eats another one. "Sure." Chris bites a piece off of the cookie that Reith is biting. "…" They both stare at each other until Chris bites closer and closer. "wait!" Reith nervously says. "I can't wait any longer~" Chris whispers with a hint of lust and hunger. Reith freezes for a minute and then accepts what's happening. Chris throws the bowl of cookies to the floor making the cookies scattered on the floor. He kisses Reith with passion and gentleness. Chris clearly wins the battle for dominance and dances with his tongue. Reith breaks the kiss and moves to his neck. He begins to suck and lick Chris's neck. "Ahh~" Chris moans softly that it turns Reith on. He finds Chris's weak spot and sucks hard. "Ahhhhh~" Chris feels his new pants tighten. Reith begins to rub chris's privates. 'Fuck this. I want him now.' Chris pins Reith to the floor and takes reith's pants off. Chris takes his pants off and positions himself. He puts reith's leg over his shoulder to get a better angle. As Chris puts his length in to him, Reith winces in pain for a second, but nods for Chris to move. He begins with slow thrusts, but goes faster with each thrust. He hits the special spot several times. Reith feels that he's going to cum. Then… "AHHHHHH!" Reith cums and Chris follows shortly after. They cuddle as they drift off to sleep. They dream about cookies and sex as they slept on the floor that has cookies on it.

The End.


End file.
